The World Is Your Farm
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: When The A.N.T's get the trip of a lifetime, nothing can go wrong.Right?Uh,no.Nothing can go right when you're an A.N.T. Especially these kind.But if it's meant to be... it'll work out just fine for everyone.Well,mostly everyone.K Plus for cussing,kissing
1. WE PARTY ROCK!

KK. So, glad they finally gave A.N.T Farm a section. Here's my story. P.S=I Don't Own A.N.T Farm. In Case You Haven't Noticed. **: P**.

* * *

><p>"ATTENTION ALL WEBSTER HIGH STUDENTS...HAPPY ALMOST END-OF-YEAR! Just four more weeks...all A.N.T's report to the farm immediately! THANK YOU!" Principal Skidmore blast over the speaker.<p>

"Ha." Lexi and the other high schoolers laughed as the smaller children walked into their farm. It was like a tiny Trail Of Tears... "Hey,I wanna hear this." She said,trying to quiet the senior class. It's not really trying if they shush at the very sound of her voice. Ears pressed to the door,they all listened, smiles growing.

"WHAT?" Senior Class Smile Alert= Half Smile.

"How did you...find the HUMANITY to do this..." Smile Alert=Ear-To-Ear

"This isn't happening!" Smile Alert=Chesire Cat.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Music started to blare in the Farm. Smile Alert= Gone. Completely. Gone.

"WHAT?" The whole senior class questioned, faces showing badly hidden jealously. All A.N.T dancing was stifled,and the gymnast were no longer gyming. Dancing Girl was no longer dancing. And Chyna Parks was no longer hugging Fletcher for an inappropriate amount of time. Angus had stopped typing and fidgeting and just stared at the doorway,along with every other A.N.T who wasn't in mid-jump.

"How could you do this? We're Seniors! WE get the special treament. WE go to Disney World! Not these CHILDREN!" Lexi exploded. Multiple agreement among the taller and older children were spread.

"You treat EVERYONE like a ball of sh-" Dancer girl started, but Olive clasped a hand over her mouth before she could get herself kicked off the trip. After calmed, Dancer Girl mouthed a polite 'Thank You' to Olive. 'No Prob' Olive mouthed back, waving it off.

Skidmore turned around to face the seniors. "Ah,but it's only fair. The most amount of money in the school is set to the senior's. That's why you guy have the best field trips.-"

"So why are THEY going to Disney World?"

"Yeah,we wanna go to Florida!"

"Why,who said anything about Florida?" Skidmore faced back at us with a smile.

"HA! You don't even get to leave Cali!"

"Olive...What aren't you telling us?" Chyna asked skeptically. The dirty blonde bit her fingernails, and looked up at Skidmore,for approval-at least as far as Chyna was concerned.

"There's another Disney World."

"Where? An almost ghost-town in Utah..." The Russian gymnast muttered in her now American-sounding accent.

"Noooo... In JAPAN!" Devi, the dancing girl immediately started blasting 'I Am The Gummi Bear' song from the radio.

"I'M A GUMMI BEAR! YES I'M A JELLI BEAR. I'M A MOVIN' SINGIN' DANCIN' GUMMI BEAR!" All the A.N.T's sang loudly, hugging each other and bouncing all over the place.

"BA DA BA DOOBIE BOOBIE DUM DUM. GUMMI BEAR! OH YEAH! BODY BOP! BODY BOP! BODY POP!" They all made a smacking sound and erupted in laughter. You could swear they were drunk.

"But if we get so much money, then how come WE aren't going to Japan!" Lexi managed over the A.N.T's screeching of 'I Want You Back'.

"Well,you see,..." By the time Skidmore was done with her explaination, Paisley was asleep, and the A.N.T's were in the middle of 'Baby'.

"Oh,I'm like Baby,baby,baby," One A.N.T sang in front of an asleep Paisley,waking her up.

The cheers erupted fully when Devi and Olive jumped onto the tables and started rapping; " When I was 13, I had my fist love. There was nobody to compare to my baby and no body came between or could ever come above."

"He had me goin' crazy. Oh I was starstruck. She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. WOO."

"He made my heart pound. Skip a beat when I see him on the street and..

"At School on the playground. But I really wanna see him on the weekend."

"He knew he had me dazin'. Cuz' he was so amazin'

"And now my heart is breaking."

"BUT I JUST KEEP ON SAYING..."

"I'm all gone,gone,gone. I'm gone." Chyna finished with a smile.

"OH SHNIT!" Angus called out as the all time party jam came on. They danced like a bunch of skitzofrenics, but they enjoyed it.

"CLAP!" Fletcher let out, and everyone did.

"I'm runnin' through these hooooooooooeeeeeeessssssss like beno I got that rock n' roll style,no halo."

"WE PARTY ROCK."

"Yep,that's the beat that I'm reppin'. We gonna ride to the top, no Lenenor Zepplin."

"PARTY ROCKERS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT! EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME!"

"AND WE GON' MAKE LOSE YOUR MIND! EVERYBODY JUST HAVE GOOD TIME!"

"Put yo hands up. Put yo hands up,put your hands upppppppp"

"EVERDAY I'M SHUFFLIN'." Olive and Chyna linked calf's and hopped around in circles to the techno instrumental until they finally lost balanced and collapsed.

"EVERDAY I'm SHU-SHUFFLIN'!" Everyone finished together.

Do you honestly want me to describe the scene when 'I Like To Move It' came on. Absolutely everyone went crazy when the 'Funny DJ' super party remix came on. Everyone was jumping around, energy pumping.

Olive hadn't been this excited since last Halloween when she got an ACTUAL Kit-Kat.

* * *

><p>I'll tell you what Skidmore said later,okay? On the plane.~ Epic Queen<p> 


	2. Preparation ANT's

The Title Comes From That 'Lady Parts' Medicine, Preparation H. LOL. _Lady parts. _That's what all the boys in my school call it. Ha... Boys are very entertaining in uses of stair falling down and biology inaccuracy. Ha... I don't Own A.N.T Farm.

* * *

><p>Dear God, save me. Was all Chyna Parks could think while she heard her brother whine about the A.N.T trip.<p>

"Wow. Japan. I'm coming." Dad said. Chyna was a lot of things,but she wasn't dumb. She had Olive calculate the exact amount of money that it would cost for him to go with his extremely light luggage- he always said;"We're only going for a little while. I only need 2 pairs of underwear. Deoderant? What is their soap for?"

Ew.(In case your wondering about the underwear,each one lasted 5 days. Correct and clean at first, then to the right, then to the right,then backwards, and lastly inside out.)

"Okay. That'll be 15,000 dollars." Her father stopped the car and almost killed them. "WHAT? Nevermind. I trust you,sweety."

Hmph,Chyna thought, he trusts me when he's too stingy to spy on me...

"But it's not faiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrr. I'm the A.N.T Rep. I should go!"

"But you aren't even an A.N.T!So you can't! God,man,get a grip!" She shook her brother and jumped out of the car,content he was gonna shut up now.

"I can go,right?" Chyna asked her father later at dinner. The incident earlier hadn't really cleared all her doubts.

"Of course." Both her mother and her father replied.

"YES!Thank you!" She kissed both of their cheeks and went upstairs to call Olive.

* * *

><p>"OLIVE! YOUR DAD'S HERE!" looked up the steps.<p>

"Okay." Oliva came down,hair in the breeze. Her mother kissed her forehead. "Take care,Mom." Olive whispered,and linked hands with her Dad.

"So,Dad. Thanks."

"Whatever do you mean?" Mr. Doyle said in a Britsh accent. A sly smile was peeking on his face.

"For buying every item in the catalog during the fundraiser. Now Mom doesn't have to pay for my trip. I mean,we barely had to pay anything at all, but I felt rather guilty because she would have to hand over at least 3 paychecks. So,thank you, fine sir."

"Anytime,m' lady." Olive giggled and finished eating her Chinese food. Mmm...Shrimp. It was her fathers turn to laugh.

"Okay,Olive. I need you to do something for me." Olive green eyes bulged up at her father.

"Yes?"

"Take this. And don't tell your mother about it. She hates it when I give her money."

"You two are still legally married,right? So why's it's so wrong?"

"Olive,your mother is a beautiful woman whom I love but, she needs time. So take it. I love you. Have a fun time." Her father was only permitted one night on school weeks and the weekend.

When Olive was finally alone in her room, she unwrapped her clammy hand. She looked at the money in awe. $350 and ¥26,755.64. Ah,Dad. Olive thought,stuffing it into a secret compartment in her underwear-hey,no judging-You've outdone yourself this time. The phone started ringing, but the dirty blonde didn't hear it. She was much too excited learning about Japan and everything. She could pack tomorrow. After all,it wasn't like she was going to forget something.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Fletcher smiled as the lady handed over 50 dollars. Yes! He thought. Almost there! I'll have to earn a little more if I wanna take Chyna somwhere nice.<p>

"Young Man. That painting is wonderful." The fragile but groovin' old lady exclaimed,pointing at a wrinkled finger at a painting of the A.N.T's. "I'll take the whole collection." The lady handed over 1,000 dollars. Wow. He would have to share this with Devi,because her family had some monetary issues. Collection? He had accidentally brought the pictures of Chyna and the others with him. He would have to give all of them some,because she was paying for their faces. Fletcher had taken the pictures of Ivy's camera-photography was a side thing-and simply drawn them and given them different backgrounds.

"THANK YOU!" He called after the old lady. She turned around and smiled. "WAIT!You forgot this one..." But she was already around the corner. Sad,Devi's wasn't sold,which means he didn't have a good reason to give her any money.

"It's okay. I'll take it." A very familiar face said. Fletcher didn't know where he had seen him before,but he had seen him...

"Really?"

"Yeah,250 okay?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. There you go." The teenager in the NY hat said with a smile,handing over a check. He stood there for a moment,smiling at Devi's face. "Do you know this girl?"

"Yeah. She's actually going with me to Japan." The mystery boy suddenly looked sad. "Um,so,you,um,like,her,right?"

"No. It's a school trip. TokyoDisneyland..."

"Where are you staying? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see me. Even...Chyna...THAT'S the one you like." A sly smile lit his face. Fletcher blushed and mumbled something. "Ah, here's some advice. They don't KNOW you like them unless you convince them."

"Huh?"

"Just,go for it. Find the right time, and go for it. Kiss her. And no matter what, keep your sights on her. Because the second you glance at another girl,another guy comes and... comes and steals her." He got all sad again at that last part. "Annnnnnnyyyyyyyways, tell Devi J said hi,okay?"

"Okay." He started walking away, towards a very expensive looking car. "HEY!" Fletcher called after him. He turned around, making is long hazel hair move a little. "The Tokyo Disney Resort." He smiled and yelled thank you. Fletcher nodded and smiled at his one painting left. _Today was a good day_, he hummed to the imaginary Ice-Cube concert in his head.

* * *

><p>Devi searched around her room, looking for something heavy. She found the lamp in the dark and smashed it over Tyler's head. She had just narrowly escaped death. " Mom!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.<p>

"Devi,what's...oh. They should but him jail. They have a reason now. Attempted murder...' The touched three numbers on the home phone and reported Tyler's actions.

Tyler was some boy who had been stalking for a while, but had never done anything to her offically until right now. He violated restraining orders sure, but that only got him one or two days. This was serious this was like federal prison serious. Like potential gang-rapers serious. Or at least, as far as Devi was concerned it was. The police came and collected all the evidence and took a staments from Devi and the neighbors.

"How long do you like they'll lock him up."

"Forever."

"He has mental issues?"

"Well,yes. But he was also responsible for the killings of 5 girls. That's stalking,abuse of substance,underage drinking,man slaughter 5, and attempted murder and kidnapping."

"And you are going to try to help him, right?"

" His mental issues? Yep."

"Thank you officers."

The cops drove off and Devi's mother went towards her. "Are you OK?"

"Yes." Devi almost smiled at her mother's warm chest smushed against her face. "MOM!"

"When are you leaving for Japan?"

"Day after tomorrow." She looked up as her 33-year-old mother laughed.

"Ok. Great. I have to work all night and part of the morning, and you know your father is gone by the time I get home."

"I'll stay with Chyna. As a matter-o-fact," She smiled up at her mother and turned,which made the porch pebbles underneath her move. "I'll see if I can arrange some kind of sleepover for all the girl A.N.T's there." Her mother,Liana, smiled and said; "Okay." They sat there in silence for a while, not hearing much of anything except fot nature's song.

"I think I love Jake." Liana looked down, startled by her daughters sudden announcement. This was the second biggest milestone ever. First Love.

"You sure?" She nodded sharply,meaning no matter what, she refused to be proven wrong. "Positive." She crossed her arms and poked out her lip. "Okay..."

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too,though. And Dad."

"I don't need you to tell me that. I already know it." She squeezed her daughter tightly as she said the words. Liana stood up slowly and reached for her daughters hand.

"Just making sure."

* * *

><p>Bye. I'll tell about the others A.N.T's later, okay. Tomorrow will have more boys, but also the girl sleepover... Bye Luckies!(Lucky Star reference-it's an INSIDE thing)<p> 


	3. I'm A Caver!

Authors Note! I'm going to change this story to Folive,meaning that I might have to tweak some minor things. Age,endings, lines,last 3 chapters I written on my iPod... I caved to Folive. I'm a caver. 


End file.
